A Zing Never Dies
by Martha-Drac-Forever
Summary: This is a "What if Martha wasn't dead?" story. I don't own anything. - Updated a little 2/18/13


_AN: Some of this story was inspired by deleted scenes on the DVD and something off the top of my head. I do not own anything!_

* * *

**A Zing Never Dies**

1895

Count Dracula paced the floor, walls, and ceiling outside his bedroom, where his wife was. She was giving birth to their first child, and Dracula (commonly known by his friends as Drac) was petrified because Martha, his wife, would occasionally scream in agony. A few hours had gone by and there was the cry of a newborn. Drac smiled and sighed in relief as Wanda, his friend Wayne's wife, said he could go in. He slowly entered the room, and Martha looked at him and smiled. She motioned for him to come sit next to her on the bed and looked at the infant wrapped in a purple blanket. It was a beautiful baby girl. Murray, Wanda, Wayne, Griffin, Eunice, and Frank stood in the door way, watching their friend and his family, smiling. Frank was in tears and used some of Murray's cloth as a tissue.

"Oh come on!" Murray exclaimed.

A few moths passed and Dracula flew into the bedroom through the window and turned into a vampire again. He came up to Mavis's crib, where Martha had put her down for bed and had just went to bed herself. Drac gently picked up the sleeping baby and held her close.

"If you wake Mavis one more time, so help me…" Martha began, sitting up slowly.

Mavis then started crying and Martha shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it." Drac said, rocking Mavis gently.

Martha got up and stood beside Mavis and Dracula.

"Hush little vampire, don't say a word, papa's gonna bite the head off a bird." Drac sang.

Mavis calmed down and Martha smiled.

Dracula put his finger near Mavis's mouth, "Aw, my little Mavy."

Just then, Mavis started chewing on his finger and two tiny fangs were visible.

"Oh look, she's teething!" Drac smiled, "I can't stop staring at her, I think she's hypnotized me."

Martha chuckled, "Hypnotizing powers at three months? Really?"

"Of course! She's a Dracula after all!" Drac exclaimed.

Sometime later, the humans formed an angry mob to kill the vampire family. They came and lit the castle on fire and began trying to get in. Martha and Drac were trying to find a way out, while Martha held a sleeping Mavis.

"Honey?" she asked.

Drac stroked her cheek, "Go hide. I'll take care of this." They went their separate ways, Martha to find a hiding place, and Dracula to the front door to try and explain to the humans that they would never harm anyone. As he tried to explain, he heard a shrill scream.

"Martha!" Drac cried.

He ran to the source of her scream, where he saw Martha on the floor and Mavis next to her crying. Martha didn't seem to be breathing, so Drac scooped up his daughter and ran her to safety. He looked down, regretting that he didn't save Martha, dead or not.

Later, when the fire was gone and Mavis was asleep, Drac took Mavis to Wayne and Wanda's so they could keep an eye on her while he went to survey the damage. He flew to the ruins of the castle and saw no sign of Martha's body, but he found a portrait of him and Martha, a portrait of him, Martha, and Mavis from when Mavis was born, and a post card from Hawaii that he and Martha got on their honeymoon. Drac took the treasures to his other castle and then went to pick up Mavis.

* * *

Present Day

Everyone want back to their rooms after Mavis's 118th birthday party, except for Dracula. He had so many things on his mind: his littler girl was no longer a little girl anymore, he has a hotel to run, and he couldn't get Martha off his mind. He decided to go out for some fresh air, so he turned into a bat flew out of his bedroom window. After about an hour of flying, he accidentally bumped into another bat. They both were knocked out for a couple minutes, but eventually, the two vampires sat up and looked into each others eyes…

"Martha?" Drac asked.

"Drac?" Martha asked.

Dracula couldn't believe it. The two vampires stared at each other in disbelief, then Dracula scooped the other vampire in a tight hug.

Drac had tears streaming from his eyes, "I thought you were dead."

"I wasn't. The humans knocked me out and left me there to burn, they must've thought Mavis would burn too. Not long after you picked up Mavis and started running, I came around and tried to follow you. You ran too fast that I couldn't keep up, so I just ran into the woods, away from where you evidently ran. I didn't know for sure where you would build the hotel or if you did, so I never came to find you." Martha explained.

Dracula just hugged Martha, glad to have her back. He had so much to tell her about, Mavis, the hotel and things that happened after she was supposedly killed. They walked back to the hotel, and when they got there, they decided to just cuddle and go to sleep. Everything was, at last, perfect in Dracula's life.

* * *

_AN: I hopped you liked it. I'm not sure if I should make a sequel or not. What do you think?_

* * *

_AN-2: Thanks to MegsyJ98 and Bellaswangirl71 for the reviews! :)_


End file.
